


Paint Me In Trust

by liveincidentally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveincidentally/pseuds/liveincidentally
Summary: Like most college students, Peter Parker really loves the weekend. Unlike other college students, he doesn’t love weekends because he spends them getting drunk at parties and ignoring assignments. He loves weekends because he gets to spend them at the Avengers Compound, training with his childhood heroes. Every weekend he gets closer to becoming an actual, fully-fledged member of the team.The only problem is, none of the Avengers know that Peter is an Omega. Peter doesn't like to think about it, but he can't help but wonder: What is going to happen when they find out?-Peter is 19 in this story. In this universe, Omegas have regular heats throughout their adolescence that can be suppressed with medication. At some point between the ages of 16 and 25 they reach maturity and must bond in order to survive their heat.[Title is from Human by dodie]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detailed content warnings are at the bottom of the chapter. Please scroll down if you wish to check those, but bare in mind that they may include spoilers.
> 
> I have tagged this fic as dub-con because of the "fuck or die" nature of the story, but it is worth noting that consent is discussed (and obtained) before any sexual encounters. Similarly, the age differences are not taken lightly.

Like most college students, Peter Parker really loves the weekend. Unlike other college students, he doesn’t love weekends because he spends them getting drunk, going to parties, and ignoring his assignments. He loves weekends because he gets to spend them at the Avengers Compound- training with his childhood heroes. Every weekend he gets closer and closer to becoming an actual, fully-fledged member of the team. 

He doesn’t regret his decision to go to college first. He likes learning, likes that his Aunt May is proud of him, and loves that he can make himself increasingly useful in R&D with Tony and Bruce. Still, regretful or not, every time he sits in the back of one of Stark’s self-driving cars as it takes him to the compound, he feels like he’s going home.

 

~

 

Peter enters the lobby on a regular Friday afternoon, half-jogging, bubbling over with the same excitement he feels before every weekend in super hero school (as Sam Wilson teasingly refers to his training) and he, quite literally, runs into Captain Fucking America as he turns the corner. 

“Steve. Shit. Sorry- I wasn’t looking where I was going”

Steve smiles “it’s impressive to me that you’re one of the most agile people on the team and somehow still manage to be the most clumsy”

“Aw cap, you think I’m agile?”

“Yeah, agile but fragile. Which is why you’re lucky that you and I are booked for a strength training session first thing tomorrow morning. Tony couldn’t sleep the other night so he made us a super-strength-proof leg press”

“Ugh. We literally have magical powers that make us strong and we still have to have leg day?”

“Afraid so”

“Fine. Clint text me while I was on my way here and he and I are gonna work on my aim tonight before he goes home to his family- so I gotta run. I’ll see you around?”

Steve gives his shoulder a friendly squeeze as he passes “see you around.” 

Out of view of Steve, Peter blushes. Steve doesn’t know it, but despite how well they get along, Peter is still a little afraid of him. 

In fact, he quietly lives in constant fear of almost all of his beloved Avengers, simply because they are Alphas. Steve in particular is about as Alpha as you can get, practically leaving a trail of pheromones in his wake every time he walks away.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, Peter is an Omega. Because of the heat suppressants he has been taking since he was 15, he smells just like a Beta. None of the Avengers have ever questioned it and so Peter has successfully kept his secret from them for almost five years. 

For the millionth time in those five years, a terrifying question pops into Peter’s mind: What is going to happen when the Avengers find out? Having been too scared to outright ask, Peter doesn’t know if his designation will make him practically property in their eyes.

Biologically, most Omegas reach maturity in their early twenties and must be bonded to an Alpha to survive their heat. Legally, an unbonded Omega is the property of their parent or legal guardian and a bonded Omega is property of their Alpha.

Peter knows that this is wrong and he isn’t the only one. He’s done a lot of research and knows that there are a lot of people who think the law is out-dated and cruel. Most progressive, left wing voters want to change the laws so that Omegas have control over their own lives. But the staunchly right wing government tends to block those changes at every turn. Peter wants to fight for change, but as he approaches maturity it becomes less and less likely that anything will be different in time to help him. Soon, he will have to choose between letting his maturation heat kill him or letting some Alpha legally own him and be able to do with him what they wish. 

Even if he was lucky enough to find a progressive Alpha who would let him lead his own life, there’s no guarantee that the Avengers will want him once they know the truth. They might think of him as a liability. They might think he should just stay home and live to serve and please his Alpha. Really, who ever heard of an Omega superhero? Omegas aren’t even allowed to join the army, except as nurses and support staff.  
As he does every time these thoughts surface, Peter pushes them to the back of his mind. If his life is going to end (either effectively or literally) when he’s in his twenties, he’s got some serious living to do.

 

~

 

The following morning, Peter wakes up in an excellent mood. He sings in the shower, dances around his bedroom as he gets ready, and bursts into the communal kitchen and living room with huge smile on his face.

Bucky Barnes, who is spread out on the couch, eyes him suspiciously, “you all good there, spider boy?”

Even though it’s been less than a year since Bucky came out of cryo and was reintegrated into society, Peter feels the safer with him than most of the others. Despite that he is an Alpha, Bucky would probably understand Peter better than anyone. There’s a rumour that Hydra somehow fucked with his body enough that they made the Winter Soldier an Omega- or at least made him think he was one. The scientific community is split as to whether that is even possible and Bucky has never even mentioned it on the record, let alone confirmed it. Still, Peter feels a connection between them.

“Earth to Peter- I asked if you’re okay?”

Why would Bucky think there was something wrong? Peter frantically tries to remember if he took his heat suppressant this morning, he knows that he brushed his teeth and then he-

Bucky interrupts his spiralling thoughts, “Woah. That wiped the smile off your face. I was just asking cause you pranced in here with a vacant, dopey grin.”

“Oh! Yeah. I’m a-okay. I was just lost in thought. I’m happy to be here.”

“Well that’s charming. I know what you mean though- I’m happy to be here too.”

Peter’s cheesy grin returns. He hates to think about what Bucky has been through, but he loves to see how calm and happy he is becoming. When he first arrived he didn’t speak to anyone but Steve, was immensely private, and always looked angry and confused. Now he spends most of his time in here, chatting amiably with anyone who comes in. Plus he and Steve have settled into what seems like a very happy relationship. It embarrasses Peter a little to see how often they make out in the communal areas, but he never says anything. He can’t even imagine what it was like for them, growing up in a time when two Alphas could never have been open about their relationship. 

“Do you want some breakfast? Your man is threatening me with a super soldier workout and I need protein.”

“I ate, thanks”

The super soldier in question enters with Natasha Romanov. They’re sweaty and dressed in workout gear, having just come from the gym.

Steve drops a kiss on Bucky’s forehead as he walks past, and smirks at Peter “you know, I heard that and I would really prefer not to be referred to as Bucky’s man. He doesn’t own me.”

Natasha hoists herself up onto the counter, “well Cap, technically, he is your Alpha.”

“We’re each other’s Alpha so it doesn’t count.”

Natasha pretends to be shocked, affecting a slight southern accent “Well I never. Two Alphas in a relationship? Whoever heard of such a thing?”

Peter pretends to laugh with her. But he’s not really paying attention. All of a sudden, he’s distracted. Hyper focused on a bead of sweat that’s running down Steve’s neck. His Alpha pheromones are weirdly overpowering today. He shakes his head a little, tuning out of the conversation entirely- wondering again if he forgot to take his heat suppressant. It’s unusual for him to be so aware of an Alpha’s scent.

He’s distracted by this thought all through breakfast, but he tries to ignore it. He takes his heat suppressant so automatically at this point that it would be damn near impossible to forget it. Plus, he asked Friday to notify him if he tries to leave his room in the morning without taking it. No, it’s definitely not possible for him to forget.

 

~

 

Peter’s workout with Steve starts normal enough. Steve trains him like a drill sergeant, but he intercuts his bossiness with jokes and friendly banter. Peter feels mostly comfortable with Steve and his thirst to impress one of his heroes helps spur him through the difficult exercise. 

Twenty minutes into some hard-core leg workouts, Peter feels a strange cramping sensation in his lower abdomen. He stops exercising and stands up quickly, stretching out his stomach muscles. 

“Sorry Cap- I think I pulled something. Gimme a sec.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah I’m…”

The cramp returns, almost double the intensity of the first one. It’s accompanied by a sudden onset of dizziness. Peter sways on the spot. 

Steve grabs Peter’s shoulders, steadying him. As he does so, Peter is practically punched in the face by Steve’s scent. He smells amazing. 

“Oh god.” Peter backs away. This is a heat. He knows it. He’s forgotten his damn suppressant and he’s going into heat. In the Avengers gym. With Captain America. “Fuck. Steve, please. I gotta- you just stay here. Don’t follow me”

Steve doesn’t move. Even through the haze of his dizziness, Peter can see that every muscle in Steve’s body has tightened- he knows. He got so close, there’s no way he hadn’t gotten a nose full of Peter’s pheromones. Peter is sure that he knows.

Without another look, Peter runs out of the gym at full speed, wishing he had his spider suit for some protection. Blissfully, the corridors he speeds through are empty. He’s almost at his room, where he can take a suppressant and start the damage control; he just has to get a little further. His heart is pounding and he is flushed with exertion. Already, his heat is ramping up. He is not in any state to run like this. 

He pushes open the door to the common room and is not greeted by the sight of an empty room, like he was praying for. Instead most of the Alphas on the goddamn team are in here. In the kitchen, Sam is cooking a late breakfast. In the living area, Bruce is looking at a complicated hologram of some sort. Bucky is still spread out on the couch, flipping channels on the enormous television.

The sound of Peter bursting into the room startles them all, and they react instantly. Three pairs of eyes stare at him, waiting for some kind of indication as to what threat has him dripping with sweat.

“Shit, sorry!” Peter calls, trying to look normal. He attempts to calmly walk past them all, towards his room. “Didn’t mean to smash in here like that. I’m just out of sorts from my work out, going to go rest in my room. Have a good morning!”

But the running has only made his pheromones stronger and before he has even finished talking all of them have noticed his scent. They all freeze in place, assessing the situation. They look confused, or at least surprised, and it’s clear none of them know what to do. 

Steve comes through the same door as Peter, having followed him from the gym. Respectfully, he gave Peter a head start, but having ascertained what was happening he wasn’t about to leave Peter fully alone.

At Steve’s appearance, one of the others finally decides to take control of the situation. Bucky walks over to Peter, who backs against the wall at his approach, terrified. He feels so dizzy. Part of him wants to cling onto the nearest Alpha and never let go. He pushes the feeling away. The terror is more prominent anyway.

“Peter- Are you aware that you’ve gone into heat?”

“No! I haven’t. I-“

Through his hazy vision, Peter sees that Bruce, Sam, and Steve are each walking, weirdly slowly, towards him. He readies himself, not knowing how he can possibly fight all four of them off in his current state- but he feels he has to try.

Sam smiles warmly at Peter, “I’m sorry buddy. But you’ve definitely gone into heat. You-you did know that you were an Omega, right?”

Peter nods, defeated. He is still pressing himself against the wall. The men have all come closer to him, but they still aren’t actually that close- they’re standing further back than they would normally. He can smell the pheromones of all four Alphas and it’s driving him crazy. He registers, dimly, that they all seem rather calm.

Sam smiles again. It’s a weird smile. Patronising, Peter thinks. Pitying. “Okay. Good. There’s a lot of Alphas in this room, so you’re not going to feel clearheaded right now- I think it’s a good idea if you go to your bedroom, like you said.”

Peter wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, “you’re going to let me go?”

Bruce breaks his silence, “of course. No one is trying to stop you, Peter. You can go wherever you want”

Peter thinks that it’s probably a trick. But he also thinks he has no other choice. He has to go to his bedroom and take a suppressant and then get the hell out of here. Stumbling, Peter runs down the corridor to his bedroom, leaving the room full of shocked Alphas behind him.

“Friday? Please lock the door. Please don’t let anyone in”

There is a small click as the door locks. Peter digs through his drawers, withdrawing a bottle of heat suppressants and shoving one down his throat immediately. He throws himself on the bed, and waits for it to kick in. 

Ten minutes later, it hasn’t kicked in. Peter feels and looks worse than before. He is trying not to panic. 

Friday’s voice fills the room, “Mr Parker? Mr Stark has been informed of the incident in the gym and he’s on his way here, now”

Peter jumps off the bed, pleading with the invisible woman, “Friday, please. Don’t let him in. It’s not safe”

“Mr Parker, I can assure you that Mr Stark has no intention of causing you harm. He is concerned.”

“Yeah but once he gets in here the pheromones will mess him up, he wont be able to control himself”

There is the noise of approaching footsteps and Peter can hear Tony trying unsuccessfully to open the door. 

“FRIDAY! OPEN THIS DOOR!”

“Sorry Mr Stark, I have approved Mr Parker’s request for a temporary lockdown of his bedroom based on the facts available. As it is a matter of his safety, this request overrides the command structure”

“Fine. Give me a comms link then- Peter? Can you hear me?”

Peter tries to calm down and sound as normal as possible, “yes”

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on in there?”

“uhhh I’m not feeling well. It’s super contagious so you can’t come in here”

“For fucks sake kid, please don’t insult my intelligence”

Peter sighs, defeated. All these years of carefully covering up his secret only to have it ruined in one afternoon “if you’ve already figured it out then you shouldn’t try to come in here”

Tony hates how scared Peter sounds, “I just want to talk to you Peter, that’s all I’m here for”

“Yeah you think that now while you’re clear headed. I know what will happen once you smell me like this. I’ve seen it happen to Omegas who went into heat at school. Twice.”

“I am not some out of control teenage Alpha. I promise you, if there were the slightest chance I couldn’t control my impulses I would not be asking to come in there.”

There is a long pause while Peter thinks it over. But he knows there’s no way he can get out of this alone, he has to trust someone. “Okay… Friday please let him in.”

Peter stiffens up as the door slides open, but even as he does so he feels his body betray him. The onset of his heat seems to have weakened him considerably and his usually sharp senses are considerably dulled. He sits up on the bed, barely able to hold himself up.

Tony approaches slowly, trying his best to look non-threatening, and sits in the armchair across from Peter’s bed. Peter stares at Tony, searching for any indication that he’s been affected by the pheromones Peter is sure he is pumping into the air. 

Tony breaks the silence, finally “we good?”

Peter awkwardly moves onto the edge of the bed, “yeah… I- I am in heat right? How come you’re not affected by it?”

“I’m not unaffected exactly, but it’s not as difficult for Alphas to control themselves as you’ve clearly been lead to believe. You’re right at the beginning of your heat so they’re not that strong yet, but even when they are… Certainly the pheromones have an affect, but they’re not strong enough to turn a regular person into a rapist”

The use of the word shocks Peter “but- it’s not rape if I’m an Omega, right?”

Tony grimaces. “Maybe not legally, but it still is. Of course it is. Peter you have to know, I’m not okay with the way Omegas are treated. I don’t believe they, you, are worth any less than anyone else. I think you’ll find everyone in this building feels the same way- and if they don’t, I will get in a suit and show them the door”

“So this doesn’t change the way you think about me? You don’t want to… I don’t know- protect me?”

Tony swallows, finding it difficult to make eye contact in a conversation this sincere, “I have always wanted to protect you.”

Peter tries to feel insulted, but fails. He’s craving the feeling of being protected and cared for. “So, you’ll help me get home?”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. I have a sneaking suspicion that this isn’t just any old heat.”

“What? Yes. Yes it is. I just forgot to take my suppressant. It’s happened before. It’ll kick in any moment now.”

Tony swallows, his face unreadable “Friday?”

Friday’s chipper voice fills the room once again, “yes boss?”

“Did Peter take a heat suppressant this morning?”

“Mr Parker ingested one pill comprising 4mg of trioxacede and 6mg of himunoad at approximately 7:46AM today, as he does every morning. He took an unnecessary second dose 13 minutes ago, which has had no noticeable affect on his vitals”

Peter feels a fresh wave of nausea pass over him as he begins to understand. Tony approaches slowly, and squeezes Peter’s shoulder. The quasi-comforting gesture makes Peter feel like he’s melting into the bed. 

“Peter, I think you should let the Doc take a look at you. Come on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detailed content warnings are at the bottom of the chapter. Please scroll down if you wish to check those, but bare in mind that they include spoilers.

Bruce’s office in the Avengers compound reminds Peter of the GP he used to see back in Queens. The back wall is covered by a huge bookshelf full of medical and scientific books and journals. In the centre of the room, there is a heavy wooden desk with a mess of papers and a computer that has to be at least ten years older than any of the other tech in the compound. Behind his desk, Bruce awkwardly shuffles some papers. He knows he’s delaying the inevitable, but he can’t seem to bring himself to give Peter the bad news.

Across the desk, Peter squirms in his chair. 

Tony, not able to sit still even at the best of times, is leaning against the side of the desk, arms crossed. 

Bruce clears his throat finally, “I’ve run some tests and the results are conclusive. Peter, you’ve reached maturity and you’re now ready to be bonded”

“But- I’m only 19”

“Medically, the normal age range for an Omega to reach maturity is considered to be anywhere between 16 to 25.”

“Yeah, no I know. I just- I thought I would have some more time. I’m not ready to give up my life…“

Tony and Bruce share a meaningful look, but it’s Tony who takes the lead, turning to face Peter, “Parker, you’ve got options here.”

“Like what?”

Bruce smiles kindly, “well, I guess the preferable option would be bonding with someone you know, someone your age. Do you have someone, a girlfriend or boyfriend…“

“There’s no one. Every one I’ve ever dated has been a Beta. I’ve always kind of avoided Alphas, outside of the team, anyway.”

“Right. Well, then there’s the option of going into a government facility-”

Peter cuts him off, suddenly angry “-and being sold off to the highest bidder? You must know what those places are like. I’ll be forced to bond with some dirty old pervert I don’t even know, and then I’ll have to go live with them for the rest of my miserable fucking life. What if they’re already married to some Beta, Bruce? I’ll basically be a government sanctioned sex slave. I would rather let this heat kill me than go into one of those f-“

“Stop. Peter.” Tony’s tone makes Peter look up at him, and his face is more serious than Peter has ever seen it “there’s a third option. This compound, this team, is full of Alphas who love and respect you. Who would do this for you“

“I don’t want to be a slave to any of you either. I want to be an Avenger, not the Avengers pet.”

“You misunderstand me.” Tony stands up and paces while he talks, “what I mean is, and I can’t speak for the rest of them, but-” he stops in front of Peter. Gently, he places his hand under Peter’s chin and forces him to look up. “I would bond with you, but I don’t want to own you. Even if we bonded, you could keep living your life. Go back to your Aunt’s. Finish college. Become an Avenger if you still want to.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course. Look, I don’t love the idea. I’m a lot older than you. But I want you to have the life you want, and I can’t stand here knowing that I could help and not offer.”

“I don’t- I’m not sure…”

Bruce speaks, pulling Peter’s focus from Tony’s serious expression “it’s a big decision to make Pete, I don’t think you should rush it any more than is necessary. I can give you something for the pain and you’ll probably have another 36-48 hours before you reach the peak of your heat.”

“Okay”

“Here” Bruce unlocks a drawer in his desk and pulls out a sheet of white pills, “take two of these now, and then one every four hours or so.” He hands Peter the pills, “I think- with your permission, of course, that we ought to brief the rest of the team on the situation. I suspect you’ll be receiving some more offers like the one Tony just made.”

Peter swallows the pills dutifully. Tony walks away, apparently deep in thought.

Bruce stands up, taking off his glasses “for my part, Peter. I would love to be able to help you, but I can’t. I can’t risk going into a rut, not with the Other Guy…”

“Oh. I- I get it. Thanks, though” Peter smiles weakly at Bruce. “If you really think it’s a good idea, you can tell the rest of the team. Most of them must know by now anyways.” Peter closes his eyes as the painkillers begin to take immediate effect. The pain is ebbing away but he doesn’t feel any calmer. Instead he’s overwhelmed, he suddenly has options. A choice. He had always thought of maturation as being the end of his life as he knows it. “Are we done? Can I go? I need to go and, like, process this.”

“Of course. Go. Let me know if you need anything. Anything medical, that is.” Bruce smiles awkwardly. 

As Peter gets up to leave, Tony doesn’t turn to watch him go.

 

-

 

Peter lies on his bed turning Tony’s offer over in his mind. Despite that he has tried to ignore it or push it away, Peter has had something of a crush on Tony for a long time. Since before they even met, probably. He never entertained the thought that Tony might feel the same way. But he doesn’t a little voice in the back of Peter’s head reminds him. Peter is sure that Tony’s offer to have sex with him is out of a sense of obligation. He knows that Tony has always seen him as a kid that needs to be looked out for. This is just an extension of that, really. He’s a troubled Omega and Tony’s (admittedly slightly bizarre) moral code won’t allow him to watch Peter suffer needlessly. 

Peter wonders if he’s okay with that. Would he ever feel comfortable knowing that he was bonded to someone who doesn’t love him? And what about the age difference? Alphas and Omegas aren’t ever really considered equal, but a 30-year age gap isn’t exactly going to help that.

Not for the first time whilst lying alone in this bed, Peter imagines what it would be like to bond with Tony. He pictures his mentor above him, naked. His rough hands holding Peter down while he thrusts into him. Almost as if it’s really happening, he feels himself getting wet, his heat-ridden body desperate for his fantasy to be real. He groans and palms his hardening cock through his pants, wondering if masturbation might help. Everything he’s ever read or been taught about maturation says that touching yourself provides little to no release, but he’s starting to feel desperate enough to try anyway.

Peter is interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. As he sits up, it slides open and Steve and Bucky hover just outside. 

“Come in,” Peter calls, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants and shifting, trying to hide his erection.

“Hey-” Bucky starts to greet him, “whoa. It smells like a party in here”

Peter squirms. The painkillers work well, but even letting himself fantasise for a brief moment has kicked his body into overdrive. Now that he’s not in as much pain he’s struggling to ignore how incredibly turned on he is. 

“Bucky don’t embarrass him, please” Steve gently shoves Bucky towards Peter’s armchair. Bucky just smiles and settles into the chair as Steve sits next to Peter on the end of his bed “how are you feeling?”

Peter grimaces and shrugs, “I dunno. Weak. Scared. Horny.”

“All very normal things to feel. I’m sorry that you’re going through this alone”

“Is that why you’re here?”

Bucky laughs from the armchair “cutting to the chase, are we?”

“I’m sorry. I just feel a bit overwhelmed by all of this, especially with two big Alphas in my bedroom”

Steve stands up quickly and begins to back away, “we can leave, we-“

“Don’t go. Please”

Steve sits back down gingerly, a little further away from Peter than before “the main reason we’re here is to make sure that you’re okay. You’re a very important part of our team.”

“And you’re our friend” Bucky adds.

“Yes, exactly. We care about you a lot... And you’re right; the main reason I’m here is to… offer you my services? I guess. As an alpha, I mean.”

Even as awkwardly worded as the offer is, it makes Peter feel warm, and he blushes when he feels himself getting wetter “you’re offering to bond with me?”

“Yes. And Bruce told me I would need to be clear about this: I’m not offering because I want to own you. If we were to bond I would need to continue to be a part of your life, but what exactly that would look like is entirely up to you.”

“So… is it just you offering or…” he looks over at Bucky, “or both of you? I kinda thought that you were a package deal.”

Steve and Bucky exchange a look, and Steve clears his throat, “well, we are, but-“

Bucky cuts him off, standing up and coming to join them “but I can’t bond with you. I would, but I can’t. I’m not an Alpha, not anymore”

Peter’s mouth falls open. He tries to figure out what to say, but eventually just settles on: “what?”

“I think you’ve probably heard the rumours. God knows everyone else has. When Hydra were making the Winter Soldier, they wanted to have full control. They decided the best way to ensure that was to make me an Omega and bond me with my Handler. They didn’t fully succeed; I’m not truly an Omega. But I’m definitely not an Alpha, either. I’m something else entirely, somewhere in between, I guess.”

A silence stretches between the three of them while Peter takes in this information.

Bucky’s expression hardens, “Sorry. I know that it’s gross and strange and probably the last thing you-“

Peter finds his voice, finally, “no! It’s not. I mean, what they did is terrible but I don’t think you’re gross. At all.”

Bucky smiles crookedly. “Gee, thanks”

“But did it work how they wanted? Did they bond you with some Hydra Alpha?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay kid. I’m not there anymore. I’m here. And I’m bonded with the love of my life.”

Bucky and Steve smile at each other and Peter begins to feel like he’s intruding on something. “But then why did Steve just offer to bond with me? I don’t want to get between the two of you”

“You won’t. Nothing could.” Steve says, “Ideally, bonding is something the three of us could do. Together”

“How would that even work?”

“Bonding doesn’t have to be monogamous. Steve can maintain his bond with me and still bond with you”

“Are you sure? That’s not what they said in sex ed. I heard that you can only re-bond if your bondmate dies”

Bucky grimaces, “that’s so fucking untrue, I can’t believe they still teach kids that”

Steve nods, “they were saying the same thing in the 30’s. But its all horse shit, honestly, I think it’s a tactic to keep Omegas from trying to improve their situation”

“Oh.” Peters head spins. He can’t believe how much life can change in one day. He feels suddenly lightheaded and grips the edges of the bed to keep himself upright, his face paling with the exertion.

Steve slides closes to him, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder, “are you okay?”

“Yeah. I think so. Dr B gave me something for the pain and that helped, my cramps are gone. But I still feel so weak and so woozy. I don’t think I’m going to feel any better until I bond, but how am I supposed to make this decision when I feel like shit?”

Bucky and Steve share a look.

“You don’t have to wait until you’re ready to bond, Peter. If you’ve got a willing Alpha - me, if you like – you can get some release” Steve says.

“Like, sex?”

Bucky joins Steve and Peter on the edge of the bed, “not sex, exactly”

“I guess that depends on how you define sex,” Steve clarifies. “I could make you come – with my hands and my Alpha voice. It wouldn’t be like bonding, but I think it would buy you some time with a clearer head.”

“It definitely would,” Bucky says, “I’ve been through what you’re going through. If you trust Steve, he can help you.”

“But- what if you get carried away?”

Steve tries valiantly to not be offended “I wont. But if you’re not comfortable with me, maybe Bucky could try and-“

“I can’t, Steve. My Alpha voice… It wouldn’t work” Bucky and Steve stare at each other a moment. Peter can tell that Steve disagrees.

Steve tears his eyes of his partner and looks back down at Peter “what about if Bucky joins us, then? He’s strong enough to stop me, in the extremely unlikely event that I can’t stop myself, but he’s not an Alpha, so you don’t have to worry about him going into rut. Plus, he’s really good with his hands”. 

Peter smiles, despite himself “you guys want to get me off? Together?”

Bucky laughs, “yes. I think that’s about the size of it.”

“Fuck that sounds good. Okay. If it’ll help- I- Yes. Please. Thank-you.” Peter trips over every word as they come out, but he manages to get his point across. 

Steve smiles and plants a gentle kiss on Peter’s forehead. It should be chaste, but the warmth of his breath on Peter’s skin is incredibly sexy. “Let’s just talk this out first. I don’t think you need any surprises right now.”

Steve and Bucky share another meaningful look, and Peter begins to feel a bit left out.

“Can you two please stop telepathically communicating or whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Sorry. Not telepathy, just a long life together” Steve says. “Okay. So, firstly, I’m going to get you to take your clothes off-“

“Now?” Peter asks, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt.

Steve laughs quietly, “not just yet, let me explain everything first”

“We appreciate the enthusiasm though,” Bucky adds.

Peter blushes, and Steve runs a soothing hand down his back. “Nothing to be embarrassed about- we’re really glad that you’re trusting us to help you. You’re probably going to have to take everything off, but Bucky and I are going to keep our pants on- okay? This is about you.”

Peter nods.

“Perfect. Then when you’re all naked for me, I’m going to run my hand up and down over your perfect cock, and get you nice and hard” Steve’s tone has shifted, it’s much deeper now and hushed, like they’re sharing a secret. Peter feels his cock hardening again.

“And while he rubs your cock, I’m going to play with your wet little hole,” Bucky says, leaning in towards Peter’s ear and matching Steve’s tone. Peter feels his body react first, buzzing pleasantly all over at the thought. But then his mind catches up, and he tenses-

“Do you have t- I mean, I’d rather not do… that.”

Bucky’s face falls, “oh Peter. You kind of have to. One of us will have to stimulate your prostate, or this isn’t going to work.”

“Will it hurt?” Peter is so tense now, and Steve can smell the fear in his scent.

“N-“ Bucky starts to answer, but Steve cuts him off,

“Has somebody hurt you like that before?”

Peter looks between the two other men, not wanting to meet their eyes. He nods.

“If you don’t want to do this-“ Steve starts,

Peter forces himself to look at Steve properly. “No- I do want to!”

Bucky takes Peter’s hands in his, and catches his eyes. Slowly, he strokes Peter’s hands and wrists with his right hand, drawing circles over his pulse point with his index finger. “All I’m going to do is put one finger inside you. Okay? Just one. I promise. I’m going to be really slow and gentle. I’m going to find the spot inside you that makes you feel really good and I’m going to rub it nice and slow for you. I wont hurt you. Do you trust me?”

Peter swallows. He’s confused and nervous and so, so horny. But he knows that he does trust Bucky right now, especially after what Bucky has revealed to him today. He nods again.

Steve smiles comfortingly, “that’s good. One last thing, I’m going to need to use my Alpha voice, but because this is our first time- I’d like you to agree to everything I’m going to make you do beforehand. Okay?”

“You’re going to make me do things?”

Bucky wraps his arm around Peter. “Has anyone explained to you what happens when an Alpha commands you to do something?”

Peter shrugs. “I’ve experienced it.”

Steve grimaces “not consensually, I’m guessing.” Peter doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t need to. “Right. Well then you know that it’s going to be very difficult, maybe impossible while you’re in heat, to resist. I want you to know that I’m only going to use it for two things, and only because it’s necessary. As soon as we start, I’m going to tell you that you’re not allowed to come until I say so. When I think that you’re ready, I’m going to tell you to come.”

“That’s it. Just those two things?”

Steve notices that Peter sounds kind of disappointed. “That’s it- unless you want me to make you do something else?”

“I- Yeah. I do. Can you tell me to take off my clothes? I feel embarrassed to- to be the only naked one. I just think- maybe it wouldn’t be awkward if I knew it was your decision.”

Steve raises an eyebrow at Bucky, who shrugs. “I can do that. Yes. But that’s it. Ok. We ready?”

Peter laughs, “Is there usually this much discussion before a hand job?”

Bucky smiles at the sounds of his laughter “consent is really important, especially to us.”

Peter thinks he sees a flicker of something just behind his eyes, but Steve just smiles “yes. It is.” He leans forward and kisses Peter, slowly and firmly. Peter opens his mouth before he even realises he’s doing it, his tongue running along Steve’s lower lip. After they kiss for a few moments, Steve pulls away, his eyes blazing. When he speaks, his voice comes out low and heavy. Peter immediately feels the pull of it in his groin. “Bucky, take your t-shirt off and then lie down on the side of the bed. Peter. I want you to stand up and take your clothes off for me. Then come and lie in between us.” 

If Bucky is surprised to have been issued a command, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he hastily pulls his shirt off and gets into position. Peter takes a bit longer. He doesn’t feel like he is being forced to undress, not really, he just suddenly feels like there’s no reason not to. Standing, he pulls of his t-shirt and sweatpants and piles them on the floor. He hesitates when he gets to his underwear. “I’m really, really wet,” he admits as he clambers back onto the bed.

Bucky smiles as Peter settles between them, “baby, that’s a good thing.”

Steve takes off his own shirt and tosses it away, before running his hand gently up Peter’s thigh. “A really, really good thing.” He hooks his finger in the waistband of Peter’s briefs and pulls them down slowly, making eye contact as he does so. He speaks again, in his deep, smooth Alpha voice, “Peter. You are not allowed to come until I tell you to. Understand?”

Peter nods quickly. Bucky presses himself against Peter’s back and begins to plant soft kisses on the back of his neck, his hand resting on Peter’s hip. 

As both men run their hands over his body, Peter feels his breathing quicken. When Steve finally takes his cock in hand, he lets out a little whine. At the sound, Bucky licks a stripe up the back of Peter’s neck. “Good boy,” he breathes into his ear, “let us hear you.”

Peter moans, louder, and Steve picks up the pace of his hand. Bucky brings his right hand up to Peter’s mouth and runs his finger over Peter’s lips. On impulse, Peter sucks the finger into his mouth and is rewarded by Bucky moaning “fuuuuck”.

Steve stills his hand for a moment and leans over Peter to kiss Bucky wetly. As they kiss, Bucky pulls his hand from Peter’s mouth and slides it in between his legs instead. He drags his fingers up slowly, and when he makes contact with Peter’s hole, Peter is surprised by how good it feels.

“Oh. Oh my god”

Steve pulls away from Bucky and begins to stroke Peter’s cock again. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes”

“Do you want Bucky to put his finger inside you?”

“Yes. Please. Yes please.”

Bucky pushes his pointer finger against Peter’s hole. He’s so wet that it slides in easily. Peter moans again. Bucky crooks his finger and slides it part of the way out, searching for the right spot. After a few moments, his finger slides against Peter’s prostate and he gasps. It feels incredible. 

Bucky and Steve find a rhythm. Bucky sliding his finger in and out of Peter’s hole, rubbing against his prostate firmly and Steve rubbing his cock. Soon, Peter is a moaning mess, letting out choked noises with every thrust of Bucky’s finger. He feels his orgasm build and build, but it never reaches its peak.  
He quickly moves from horny to downright desperate. All he can think about are the hands on him and how badly he wants to come. He blinks tears from his eyes and looks at Steve, “Please Captain, please can I come now? Please?”

Steve raises his eyebrow at the title but doesn’t call it out. Bucky hides a laugh in Peter’s shoulder.

Steve squeezes Peter’s cock and, impossibly, begins to jerk him off even faster. He leans close to Peter’s ear, “yes. Come now. Come for me.”

Immediately, Peter comes. It feels different from any orgasm he’s had before. A level of intensity he wouldn’t have believed was possible. He almost completely blanks out, thrusting into Steve’s hand one last time as he comes all over them both.

As Peter’s orgasm subsides, Bucky gently pulls his finger out and wipes it unceremoniously on his own pants. Peter flops back onto the bed. Somehow he feels both completely exhausted and more awake than he has felt all day. He’s only dimly aware of Steve cleaning them both up and Bucky putting Peter’s underwear back on him.

As he comes around, they’re both lying next to him again and he feels wrapped up in their presence and so, so safe. 

“Wow.”

Bucky kisses his shoulder lightly, “was that good?”

Peter nods. “Wow. Can I kiss you?” he looks back over his shoulder at Bucky. 

Bucky leans in and kisses him softly. Peter looks up at Steve, “and you?”

Steve smiles and presses his body against Peter, and they kiss. Peter closes his eyes as they break apart, not wanting the kiss to end. With their bodies pressed together like this he can feel Steve’s erection. 

“You’re hard.”

“Of course I am. That was so hot”

“Do you want me to…” Peter gestures vaguely.

Steve stands up, picking his t-shirt up off the floor. “No, but thank-you.”

Bucky stands up, searching for his own shirt “not this time Peter. Okay?”

Peter nods.

“How do you feel?”  
“So good. I feel lik- oh my god. I called you Captain” he turns bright red and hides his face in his hands.

Bucky laughs out loud this time, “you sure did”. Peter squirms.

Steve leans in, pulls Peter’s hands away from his face, and plans a soft kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry about it. Bucky has called me way more embarrassing things on the brink of orgasm”

It’s Bucky’s turn to blush this time, and Peter laughs “like what?”

Steve opens his mouth to speak, but Bucky is on him in a millisecond, pushing him onto the bed with his metal hand covering Steve’s mouth to stop him from speaking. They wrestle for a bit, but they’re both laughing and clearly not putting much of their strength behind it. Peter scoots out of the way and watches them enraptured. It feels like he’s seeing behind the curtain of their relationship and they just look so fucking happy together. 

He’s not sure if it’s his heat or his heart, but as he watches the two of them be so clearly in love, he is overwhelmed by a sense of longing. What they have, he wants that. He wants that so badly. He’s lucky, he is no longer going to be forced into a life with a creepy stranger but bonding with one of his team mates, who are only doing it out of a sense of justice or obligation, isn’t exactly the romantic bond every Omega dreams of.

Steve, who has successfully removed Bucky’s hand from his face and is now holding him down by lying on top of him, pulls Peter out of his thoughts. He reaches out for him and pulls him into a crushing hug between the two of them, planting a kiss on his cheek and stage whispering into his ear “don’t worry, I’ll tell you another time when he’s not here to stop me”. 

Bucky, who is still smiling broadly, rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect for this to take this long! Oops. 
> 
> If you're the kind of person who doesn't like waiting for updates and prefers to read completed fics only, instead of subscribing just leave a comment here saying "let me know when this is finished" (or something along those lines) and I'll come back and reply to those comments whenever the fic is fully up.
> 
>  
> 
> Detailed trigger/content warnings:
> 
> \- This chapter contains further discussion of the extremely shitty treatment of Omegas in this 'verse. This includes a mention of government facilities where Omegas who don't have an Alpha to bond with are sold off to the highest bidder and often end of as, essentially, sex slaves.
> 
> \- Peter takes some pain killers he is prescribed by a doctor (Bruce). They are described as "white pills". Peter's experience of them working/his pain lessening is described.
> 
> \- Tony offers to bond (have sex with) Peter. They are described as having a 30-year age difference. Peter is 19. The age difference is treated as barrier/problem. Nothing sexual happens between them, but Peter imagines them having sex.
> 
> \- Peter is described as being turned on in multiple different ways throughout the chapter. Different bodily reactions to this are described, including getting hard and getting "wet" (as in, anally. This isn't clarified, but we can assume this is something that happens to Omegas in this universe).
> 
> \- Bucky describes how Hydra attempted to turn him from an Alpha to an Omega. This wasn't the intention really, but I think there are some parallels between how he described this, and how he's concerned that people will treat him because of it and being intersex IRL. 
> 
> \- There are two non explicit discussion of past sexual assault/rape (Bucky's and Peter's)
> 
> \- There is an explicit sex scene between Bucky, Peter, and Steve. Consent is discussed in detail beforehand. It's worth noting that Peter definitely looks up to Steve and Bucky, there is an age difference between them (which is not discussed or defined as yet), and Peter is effected by his heat, so there are some issues about his ability to give consent at all. 
> 
> -In the lead up to and during the sex scene Peter is referred to by some pet names which could be seen to highlight the age difference, including "kid" and "boy".
> 
> \- The sex scene contains an Alpha (Steve) using his "Alpha voice" which gives him the ability to essentially force Omegas (in this case Bucky and Peter) to do things. Everything he makes them to is discussed and agreed upon beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is literally the first fan fiction I have attempted to properly write (beyond scribbling down some dialogue for my own amusement) maybe ever? I published a few trashy one-shots about my fave bands when I was 15, but otherwise- this is my first time, so be gentle.
> 
> In case you're wondering, there will be a fair amount of smut in this fic and you wont have to wait long- it starts in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Detailed trigger/content warnings:
> 
> \- This chapter contains a brief explanation of the extremely messed up, slavery-esque laws of this verse. Omegas are treated badly in the society represented in this fic. None of our heroes agree with the treatment of Omegas.
> 
> \- There is a brief mention of it having been not accepted in the past for two Alphas to be in a relationship. It is described and thought of similarly to how homosexuality is in real life.
> 
> \- Peter takes heat suppressants. They are described as "pills" and the (fictional) drugs they are made of are listed.
> 
> \- Peter goes into heat in this chapter. His heat is described as making him feel dizzy, weak, making his vision hazy, and making him want to be protected/cared for.
> 
> \- There is a short discussion of rape. In this universe, legally, it is not considered rape if the victim is an Omega. The characters in the fic disagree with this distinction.


End file.
